The use of electrical connectors to terminate electrical cable carrying data transmission signals is well-known. Electrical connectors of this type are shown in numerous patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,778, 4,501,459 and 4,619,494. Each of the connectors described in these patents includes a connector shield. Shielded connectors provide protection from electromagnetic and radio frequency interferences (EMI and RFI) which may be present in the environment.
Recently, the industry has been increasing the rate of data signal transmission along the data cable. Data rates of 100 mbps are now being achieved. These increased data rates result in an increase in the cross-talk levels between the conductors of the cable, which are terminated in the electrical connector. While the shielding provided in the above-identified data connectors is adequate for the lower transmission rates, it has been found that this shielding may not be sufficient for the increased signal rates. At high data rates, the cross-talk problem is particularly prevalent as between adjacent pairs of contacts supported in the data connector housing. Improvements in data connector shielding have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,115 shows an improved data connector shield overcoat. However, improvements such as this do not address cross-talk.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical connector which provides improved shielding to reduce the cross-talk between contact pairs at high data rates.